


the way things are

by meowjunhwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowjunhwi/pseuds/meowjunhwi
Summary: On a moonlit night, they met for the first time and years after, they continue to promise their lives to one another as something more than the duty imposed upon them by birth.It was a promise filled with love and trust, of someone who sees the other as someone more than a royal guard and of someone who adores the other as someone more than a prince, and not even the sharpened swords nor the pointed arrows of every battlefield could break them apart.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	the way things are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back again with another fic after who knows how long lmao. I was too focused on rp-ing and I enjoyed writing there, and had been writing fics but not exactly finishing them, only piling up draft after draft after draft lmao. This is the first I finished in so long and I got really inspired and motivated by the idea so I didn't realize I was already halfway through. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm still thinking if I'm going to turn this into a series because I'm lazy lol. Please enjoy SunaOsa and have fun reading this little AU I made :D

Ever since he was just a child, Osamu had already known that Atsumu would be the one taking the throne as the next king of their kingdom when they grow up. The matter of the coronation didn’t pose a problem for the two brothers, for afterall Osamu had never shown any genuine interest in taking it or fighting Atsumu in a clash of swords to show who is more worthy to be crowned king.

He was all-too-happy to stand on the sidelines and be proud of the mature and responsible man that Atsumu had become, his pride shown in the way he held himself: shoulders squared and chin held up high as he presented himself as the new king of the Kingdom of Inarizaki with Shinsuke Kita by his side as his royal advisor.

Still, as the brother of the new king, he had to attend the after-party, _just as a show of courtesy to the neighboring kingdoms_ , Atsumu says, ever the people-pleaser that he is. 

So, Osamu stays, a polite smile on his face as he conversed with the members of the councils from the other kingdoms that were invited, but he never strayed far away from his corner of the room, sticking to the likes of Akaashi Keiji of Fukurodani and Shirabu Kenjirou of Shiratorizawa so as he wouldn’t be forced to meddle and make nice with more people he inwardly dislikes.

When midnight nears and the party is still in full swing, Osamu approaches his brother and excuses himself as he had to retire to his quarters for the night for he had to travel to their ally kingdom before the sun rises the next day.

As soon as he stepped out of the main hall, he sighed in relief, loosening the cravat tie and letting it hang around his neck as he unbuttoned his outer coat. 

So much for formalities.

“I see you still haven’t grown to like coattails and ball gowns and all those fancy shoes,” A familiar voice said from the shadows and he turned to see Suna Rintarou walking towards him, a bored look in his face but the traces of amusement can be heard from his voice, making Osamu huff.

“And I wouldn’t. I’d rather swing swords and ride horses all day than to play nice with people who would kiss your ass just to get to a status higher than where they already are,” Osamu replied, the dislike in his voice evident even as his face didn’t give away a lot. 

Rintarou chuckled softly and walked beside Osamu, “Careful with your language, Your Highness.”

“Who cares about language when you’re in the battlefield anyway,” He said softly, head turning to see the smile that graced Rintarou’s lips as he hummed in agreement.

The moonlight shown through the open windows of the hallway, bathing the darkness with its luminescence. 

17 years ago, Osamu remembered meeting Rintarou on a night like this.

It was late and the moon was high in the sky, and he should be asleep but he wasn’t, opting to slip out from his shared bedroom with Atsumu and leave his brother snoring in his blissful sleep as he tip-toed silently in the dark hallways, ending up in the moonlit garden.

Osamu had never seen such a beautiful and peaceful place.

Nor had he ever seen a child his age with ink-black hair that looked like it caught the stars when the moonlight hit his dark strands. Slitted, golden orbs met his own dark brown ones and Osamu was caught off-guard, not expecting there to be another person outside at such a late hour but the other boy just bowed at him before he went back to observing the multitude of fauna and flora presented in front of them.

Osamu thought it safe to walk near the boy and later, the guards saw them and they were escorted back to the safety of their rooms.

The next day, Osamu was introduced to who would become his new personal guard for the rest of his life, subject to training under his current one until they were deemed ready and worthy enough to stand by Osamu’s side and protect him.

Since then, Suna Rintarou and Miya Osamu wouldn’t be seen without the other. 

They grew up together and developed a relationship that was more than that of a prince and his royal guard. They became the best of friends, and Osamu would offer his bed to Rintarou in nights when the older boy would be plagued by nightmares and would wake up crying. He would offer his couch when Rintarou would like to get out of palace duties for a while and take a breather, snuggling comfortably with a book and a thick blanket while Osamu sees to the letters addressed to their kingdom in the adjacent table. He would always offer him a piece of his meal, and even more than that, a large place in his life. 

They studied together, grew an interest in battle simulations and battle strategy together, played mind-numbing board games that made them fight and strategize against each other, trained together and defended each other.

In their 18th year, and when Osamu was about to be offered the throne alongside Atsumu, he declined the rights that he had and offered what was supposed to be his part to be Atsumu’s alone, for he never had an interest in ruling the kingdom. He never had an interest in sitting on the throne and wearing those fancy garbs. No, he wanted to be in the frontlines, defending the kingdom and the people with a sword.

His mother and father mulled over the words that left Osamu’s mouth, and after a few moments of silence and seeing that their son is all set on becoming a part of the war council, they agreed.

When they stepped out of the throne room, Osamu broke down in relief and Rintarou was there to catch him and tell him, “You did well. I’m proud of you.”

It was agreed that he was to train under the general of the kingdom during that time, Oojiro Aran, and since day one, Osamu never left his side. Neither did Rintarou because it was a well-known fact in their kingdom that wherever Osamu goes, Rintarou goes, too.

They had their battle strategy lessons with Kita Sanako, an old lady that is wise and strong in her old age, but she is planning to retire and is thus finding a future strategist that is fitting enough to train and replace her. 

A strategist that she found in Rintarou when she saw the brightness behind golden eyes that drift towards every part of the map, seeing through the deepest and most hidden places of terrains that could be helpful during real-life battle situations.

And when they did a battle simulation exercise as per the orders of the king and the queen, Rintarou and Osamu teamed up against General Aran and Sanako-san, and maybe it was because of the years they spent training and studying alongside each other coupled with how much they knew each each other and what runs through each other’s mind, they were able to win. 

Which led to both of them being included in the meeting of the war council, the first in the many to come that they will be attending side by side.

Sanako-san made a proposal that day, that Suna Rintarou will be her apprentice and the one who will replace her in the near future when she retires, and Osamu stood by her decision, as did General Aran and the king and queen. It was their word against the rest of the council, and some were hesitant because he was still young, but Rintarou was to prove himself worthy of their trust, not only of the council but of the whole kingdom as well.

11 years after that day, they stood by each other, in war council meetings, in strategy plannings, in battles and in the aftermaths. Rintarou refused to let Osamu stand alone in the battlefield and Osamu refused to let Rintarou carry the burden of the planning on his own. They were together on this, a pair, a duo, and they have proven to be better together than being separated.

It was the way things were ever since they were kids, trying to learn and get to know each other. It was the way things were ever since they started learning about the battlefield and its elements together. It was the way things were ever since they started field training. It was the way things were ever since they first stood in the front lines, their lives in danger along with their fellow soldiers— swords in hands and shields on the other, their metal armor heavy on their bodies. 

It was the way things were since then, and it won’t change anytime soon. Even more when Osamu is now the General of the army as Aran-san had already retired two years before and handed the helm of leadership to Osamu, and Rintarou stands by his side as the Chief Strategist. 

“Are the troops ready to leave by dawn?” Osamu asked as they reached their quarters, the door closing softly as Rintarou entered behind him.

“Yes, Your Highness. Everyone is good to go, supplies are enough to last for the two-week trip to Itachiyama and—” the rest of the words that were supposed to leave Rintarou’s mouth were cut off as Osamu turned to face him and slot their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Rintarou melted into the way their lips pressed together, their pace unhurried as if savoring every slide of lips against lips. He missed him, after the hours of being separated as Rintarou had to finalize the military strengthening proposal that they would be presenting in Itachiyama while Osamu had to endure hours of pleasing people just because he is the new king’s brother. And he was glad that Rintarou feels the same way, evident in the way he tightened his hold on Osamu, as if never wanting to let go. 

They agreed that acts of intimacy would be done behind closed doors, but sometimes they just aren’t able to hold back from touching each other when people aren’t looking. 

Maybe others noticed, surely Atsumu and their parents did, but all they gave them was gentle and parental smiles, and a teasing smirk from Atsumu. Aside from that, there was only familial support and acceptance of the relationship they had nurtured and kept from prying ears and eyes.

“As you were saying, Chief?” Osamu asked when they parted from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together instead. Rintarou just chuckled softly and gave him another quick kiss, “You’re so not cute, you know?”

Osamu just snorted and released Rintarou from the embrace, opting to pull him by the hand as they chose to settle on the couch in their receiving area.

“You love me.”

“I do.”

“Marry me when we get home from Itachiyama.”

“Hmm,” Rintarou hummed, “I don’t know, Samu. I want a grand proposal,” he joked, a carefree smile on his face, reserved only at times like this, when it’s just the two of them basking in the comfort of being with each other.

“I’ll give you the grand proposal you want when we come back,” Osamu said pressing another kiss to Rintarou’s lips. 

“I’m joking. Of course, I’ll marry you, grand proposal or not,” Rintarou replied, placing his arms around Osamu’s neck as he let his back hit the soft, velvet mattress of the couch, pulling Osamu along with him. 

“As long as it’s you,” Rintarou continued and it made Osamu smile as he kissed him once again, this time a bit longer and lingering before he pulled back and placed his head on his lover’s chest. 

Osamu was content to just lie down on top of Rintarou like that— his lover’s fingers wounding through his brunet strands, the pads massaging his scalp enough for him to feel his eyes drooping shut. 

The wedding would most likely be a quiet affair, with only their immediate family and other trusted people to attend. After all, it was the way Rintarou and Osamu liked things to be— peaceful, intimate and private. 

Like their first kiss and the confession that was only ever for each other’s ears to hear.

Their wedding vows would be done in the same way, only this time, they would allow their loved ones to witness the day they joined hearts and exchanged rings. 

Osamu, not quite asleep yet but certainly not so awake now, reached for his back pocket and produced a velvet box, opening it and presenting a simple golden band in front of Rintarou as he sat up, pulling the other with him. 

“Marry me, Rintarou,” he repeats and Rintarou’s eyes watered a little as he nodded, softly muttering the words, “Yes, I will.” 

A month from now and they will be standing opposite each other, promising each other a lifetime of togetherness.

It was all for formality purposes, really, because with or without the ceremony, Osamu had already promised the rest of his life to Rintarou and Rintarou to Osamu. 

Just as it should be. 


End file.
